


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Five)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angel Powers, Angelic Lore, Bottom Sam, Businessman Dean, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Dean Has Secrets, Dean In Love, Dean in a Suit, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gentleman Dean, Hand Jobs, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, Human Balthazar, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Love Bites, M/M, Monsters, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Secret Organizations, Sexual Assault, Shy Sam, Succubi & Incubi, Top Dean, Twink Sam, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Vampire John Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam?" Dean unintentionally snickers at the boy standing in front of him. "How--How was your first day back in school?" </p><p>The distraught teenager sniffles and wipes at his nose. He then pouts. "I lost my shoe..." </p><p>(Or, the one where Sam is forced to fight back against an evil demon to keep his allies safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Five)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a part of the previous episode, but I decided to make a brand new one instead. I hope you all like this (cause I sure as hell do). Enjoy, guys!

Castiel very aggressively snatches his hand away from Balthazar's grasp. He looks at him, partially disgusted and probably aroused. At least this is what Sam sees. Every guy has their own look of arousal and he can detect it from a mile away. He's gotten used to it from working out on the streets at night. It's like a superpower, but not at the same time and he'd know a thing or two about superpowers. They're random, only really coming out in times of emotional distress, but not this time.

No, this time was different. He felt the need to protect Eli and Balthazar and used that as some sort of "anchor" to carry his powers forward. If Sam's being completely honest with himself, he'd say that his head feels like it's been caught in a vice right about now. It felt weird on the night he and Dean were attacked, yet there was only fatigue, resulting in that two day coma. This feels worse. He does, however, take note that the barrier wasn't a barrier, but a  _dome_. That's at least a little strange, right? It is. Sam gets snapped back into reality by an enraged Castiel.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouts, piercing blue eyes casted angrily at the smirking douche.

Balthazar, at first, blinks in surprise, but chuckles soon after. "I thought I told you that, Sweetheart. You must be more pretty than smart."

"Are you fucking serious right now? You're really trying to flirt with me at a time like this?"

"Oh, you're feisty. I like that."

"You're so dead when we kill that fucking thing!" Cas growls.

"I'd like to see you try, Bloodsucker, but I'd rather much settle for dinner and a movie once all this is over."

"You son of a--!"

Sam interrupts because their lives depend on it. Just as the Exorcist and the Vampire continue their bickering, DeMorte flies from the wall, resuming his attack on them. The boy instinctively puts up a Holy Barrier this time, but smaller than normal. It shields them against the soul tearing slash and forces the Incubus to retreat once again, howling. Sam wonders if anyone can hear this or even understand what's happening on the other side of those doors. He comes to the conclusion that no, no one knows anything. Good.

DeMorte retreats towards the bleachers, opposite of the ones that Eli are hiding behind. Sam looks around, desperate to find an exit or way out for his new friend. Already, he feels an intense bond between them. He doesn't want him to die because of him. Not now, not ever. But there's no way out, not while this creature controls all of the entrances and exits. That only means one thing now: The have to kill it. Balthazar calls himself an Exorcist, so it's better if he handles this while they all go, right? Right?

No.

Even if he can make Demons disappear or banish them or whatever, he's just one man with tons of weaknesses like the rest of them. Strength in numbers. Sam heard that saying somewhere, but he can't really pinpoint where. Oh, well. Dead set on keeping Elias safe, he separates the arguing pair. God, they need to get a room and bad. He gently puts a hand on both of their shoulders, removing them when they look to him. Cas looks apologetic while Balthazar looks more impressed by his powers than anything else.

"This has to stop." Sam huffs, face reddening from being the center of their attention. "And it needs to stop now. Let's just focus, okay? Got it?"

"Yes." The shorter Vampire sighs. "Let's get this boss fight over with."

"Sure." The human rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. I don't suppose you have a plan on how to take this thing out, right? Oh wait, I forgot. I'm the only experienced one out of all of us here. I'm not good at taking orders, especially from a kid. I don't care if you're a Child Of The Sun...but, I'm willing to make an exception just this once because my life and dignity is on the line." Balthazar glances up at the weakened Demon. "What shall we do?"

"Distract it." He whispers. It'd be better if he kept his voice low for this part. "Keep it occupied or Exorcise it while I get Eli to safety. It wants me, right? Make him work for it. When I give the signal, attack him."

Sam honestly doesn't know where this drive--where this  _spark_ in him is coming from. He feels empowered, maybe even a little proud and happy for himself. He's doing something. He has set his mind on this task and he'll gladly see it through. Should he die today, Sam will die a hero, trying to save a friend's life. Dean would understand. Of course he would. Cas would too and he wouldn't turn him like Dean did...but maybe Dean would. He's head over heels in love with Sam, so it'd make sense if he'd try to turn him just to stay with him a little longer.

But is Sam really ready for that? To become a Vampire? Thinking about it makes him feel...torn between two worlds, yet he can't figure out why. And what would become of his Holy Powers if he were turned? Would they remain or would they be overtaken by the venom? Maybe none of those. Maybe his blood would overpower it and he'd be stuck as a mortal forever. That seems like the most logical outcome. So Dean had better make use of their time together should he survive this. Sure, the blonde has all the time in the world, but Sam doesn't and it'll run out eventually.

When The Incubus heals itself, Sam shouts for them to go, headed directly to the place where Eli's hidden. He hears the Demon squealing, attempting to get to him, but Sam looks over his shoulder and sees Balthazar holding up his silver cross and a small notepad or some kind. Probably an incantation or something. The cross glows a dim, blue light, much like Castiel's eyes. The black Demon seems unfazed by his attempts at driving him away. Yeah, some experienced Exorcist he is. Just as Sam reaches Eli, he hears Balthazar speaking. It sounds like latin.

" _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas,_ _Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, Tibi Facias Libertate Secura, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_

The creature doesn't seem to care that much about the exorcism. In fact, just by looking at it, DeMorte looks like he's agitated by Balthazar's words. He screeches, but nothing more. No blinding light, not mystical explosion, no anything. When the blonde and the Vampire realize that the plan is failing, they both utter the expletive "Fuck", and scatter about, also looking for a way out. Eli comes out, eyes wide and hands shaking. It's very understandable.

There's an ancient, evil monster terrorizing them at the moment. Who wouldn't be scared? Castiel runs at it full speed and jumps, grinning when he finds out that it's tangible. Sam smirks. If it's tangible, then that means it can be hurt. His supernatural friend clings to DeMorte, clawing and biting at him with his fangs. Balthazar tries to help, but is pushed aside by the Demon. He smacks his shoulder against one of the doors, wincing. And as he should. It looks like he was hit with the force of a speeding train. Sam, thinking of Eli's mortal life, resumes in his escape attempt by leading them over to the other doors in the gymnasium.

"Shit." He whimpers, slamming his hands on the metal. "It won't work. He's keeping them locked!"

Eli looks around. "There's gotta be a way out of here." The redhead glances at his companion hopefully. "Maybe you can open it?"

"How?"

"Maybe blast them open with your mind powers or something, I don't know! Do you think you can do that?"

"I--I..." Sam hesitates because he doesn't know if he can or not. He comes to the decision to at least try. "I don't know...but I can try. I haven't...used them in the way that you're referring to. Stand back..."

The teen pushes his friend behind him as he extends his hand once more. He tries to tap into that feeling again, the feeling of heroism; it's not working. Sam strains himself until a vein on the top of his forehead shows itself. There's a dull pain in his head and it feels like it's the beginning of a major headache. He still hasn't recovered from the previous one yet. The more he tries to push himself, the greater the pain. Soon, Sam gives up, gasping and sighing in frustration.

"I can't do it..." He confesses. "I just--There's nothing I can do. It's not working. I promise, I'm gonna get you outta here, Eli. I won't let you die in this place."

"I appreciate it." Eli smiles, but it's a nervous one. "If I died here, I wouldn't be able to hang out with you this weekend."

That response leaves Sam feeling flustered and has his face beet red. It's not like he's asking him out on a date or anything. Besides, he's got Dean. But yeah, maybe a nice, friendly outing would be great for them to forget about the time they survived getting attacked by an Incubus in their high school. They both look over to where DeMorte was last seen to see Castiel being tossed aside near a recovering Balthazar. The Incubus screeches at them, going forward to finish them off. Sam has other plans. Bravely, he calls out to it, gaining it's attention.

"Leave them alone! You want me, right? Come on then!"

Wrong choice of words on his part. DeMorte flies forward, dashing at him. Sam shuts his eyes at the last second, waiting for the near fatal blow. He subconsciously puts up another Holy Barrier, but this one is too weak and way too small. As the Demon smacks into it, it also throws Sam several feet up into the air. He's sent flying halfway across the basketball court and he lands on his back. Very hard he might add. The literal wind has been knocked out of him. His chest and back both hurt, but the constant pain in his brain trumps it all.

He weakly looks up when he hears Balthazar grunting, followed by Eli's sudden scream. The grunts turn into gasps for air as the both of them are lifted up by their throats by DeMorte. He hisses at them (more specifically, at Balthazar) before squeezing their necks tighter and tighter. He's aiming to kill them. They were vulnerable with Sam out of commission to help. That one moment of weakness caused them to be captured. If they die and he lives, he'll never forgive himself. He lifts himself up, empowered by the will to protect his friends. Sam briefly shifts on his feet, noticing the imbalance; his left shoe has slipped off somewhere, probably from getting tossed like a ragdoll.

Sam stretches out his left arm one more time, determined to finish off DeMorte. Heat resonates throughout his entire being. Behind his eyes and all the way down to the tips of his toes. The Incubus is blown backwards towards the other side of the basketball court. Sam keeps him there, pinned. The Demon's arms are stuck to the wall by golden shackles. He's using too much energy. He can feel it, but that's not the only thing that he feels. There's a thick, liquidity substance slowly moving down his upper lip. Without looking or touching, he figures that it's blood. Oh great. Nosebleeds. That's not ominous at all.

"Unhand me, Child!" DeMorte squeals. "Let me go and together we shall put an end to those dreaded Hunters! We shall take over the world!"

"No..." Sam sneers, glaring heatedly at the monster. "I won't let you go. I'll destroy you right here, right now!"

It twists around in its bonds. "There will be more! If we can't win you over, we'll kill you before The Hunters get to you first! You'll never be safe! You fight or you die fighting..."

"I'll take my chances, thank you very much."

This is all he says before expelling more energy than necessary. Soon, golden sparks of lightning shoot from his fingertips, immediately connecting with the screaming creature above. Instinctively, he holds out his right hand, causing a bright, yellow sword to come into existence. He sends it soaring through the air and into the space where DeMorte's heart should be. It goes in, but Sam's not done yet. As it protrudes from it's chest, the boy supercharges and shocks the sword with the lightning, watching it writhe and howl.

Very suddenly, the being explodes in a puff of black and gold smoke, knocking everyone and everything down that's caught in the radius. Sam ducks down, covering his face with his sweater sleeve. Did this...did this really just happen? Did he really just terminate an evil Demon hellbent on using him as a tool to eradicate a secret, underground organization? Seems that way. Elias comes to him, helping him up. Sam clings to him, happy that he managed to save him. He spots Castiel helping up Balthazar only to punch him in the face when he tries to kiss him again, this time on the lips. So, even priests or whatever can get a little naughty.

Good to know.

****

The foursome manage to get outside right when the bell rings. All of the students bound out of the building, unaware of the events that had just unfolded in it's very walls. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Not a bone and not a window. It would only draw attention to them. Speaking of attention, Sam swipes at the blood with his sleeve as a girl his age walks by with a strange look on her face. There's still the matter of the missing shoe and that makes him very pissed off. Dean bought him those sneakers! They were really expensive too! But then Sam remembers that he's rich, so he's essentially crying over spilled milk.

He comes back to reality when Eli nudges his shoulder with his own. Sam doesn't know how he didn't notice it before, but the redhead has a bit of stubble growing in. It's not quite there yet, but it's trying it's best to be shown. His smile is also bright, like Dean's. In every way possible, this guy would be the exact type of person that he'd avoid at his old school. It's different now. There's a new attitude forming from the hellish episode they just went through. Nevertheless, Sam's going to continue to be optimistic about this friendship with Cas and Elias. Balthazar is another story though.

"Some first day, huh?"

Sam chuckles despite how much physical pain he's in right now. "Yeah. It was really something. So, you don't look as freaked out as I thought you'd be. Why's that?"

Eli shrugs, pursing his lips. "I've decided that this was all a very vivid, very stress induced nightmare when you made a glowing shield with your mind. Too bad it isn't. I'm crying on the inside, I promise you. I'll probably need extensive therapy now."

"Good luck with that."

The mood turns serious as Eli hugs him close. "Thank you. For saving my life, I mean. I can't thank you enough."

Soon, the brunette returns the warm hug, smiling inside as well as out. "Of course. You're welcome. I'd do it again. That's what friends are for, right? I'm gonna assume that you'd do the same for me, but you don't have 'mind powers' or anything."

When Eli laughs, it's like the sun is shining. Strange. "I'd try my best. So, about what I said in there? About hanging out with me this weekend? Did you want to? I feel like we've bonded more now because of a life threatening event. We could talk more about... _your world_ over coffee or something."

"I'd like that very much."

Eli smiles, but before he can say more, a car horn is heard near the front of the building. Sam and his new friend look over to see a blue sedan pulling up. That's...no. Sam's seen this car before. But where? It's so familiar. Eventually, a man gets out and wave. Holy Shit. It's Richard. He stops waving and shares the exact same look as Sam: startled. What the hell is he doing here? Is he stalking him? That's not what he wants to think, but he can't ignore this. Soon, Eli adjusts his backpack, patting Sam on the head once. That felt...nice actually. Comforting.

"Well, I gotta go. That's my dad. And I promise I won't tell him or anyone anything. It's not like they'll believe me anyhow." Eli smiles at Sam's forced and nervous one. "See you tomorrow, Sam. You too...Castiel..."

He looks strangely towards Castiel and Balthazar's direction before dashing off towards Richard. Sam turns and sees the Exorcist basically pressed against the Vampire. Well, this is new development. He looks to be handing Cas a slip of paper before grabbing his hand for another kiss. He allows it this time, but rolls his eyes in annoyance, yet he doesn't seem that annoyed. It's a cover-up. Cas notices Sam looking and clears his throat, slightly pushing away his potential love interest. Balthazar smirks at him before turning to the boy.

"I gave Cassie my number," The Exorcist begins. "Just in case something like this happens again and you need me to get you out of trouble. I kinda have a feeling that it will though and I wanna learn more about your powers. For research purposes only, of course. You're a good kid."

"Right. Research." Sam tries his best to be polite. Balthazar did try to save them in there. "You're not so bad yourself. You're an okay guy. And I think it's nice that you have Cas' number. Just in case you two ever need to  _talk_ and  _plan_ things."

Castiel interrupts them, very visibly embarrassed. "Sam, shut up! Anyways, it's time to go. I gotta get you home and tell Dean about everything that happened today. Boy, he's gonna be pissed. He'll probably never let you leave the house now." He gazes briefly at the blonde human, longing in his eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Bal. Come on, Sam."

As they walk towards Castiel's car, Sam chuckles to himself. Bal, huh? Cassie? Nicknames already this early? Everything about this day has been absurd. Demons and Exorcists and public speaking. Ugh! Hopefully, everything will be alright tomorrow and the day after that and the next one after that. But the icing on top of the shitty cake would have to be Richard. He holds no ill feelings towards the man at all. He was the only nice man during his time in the streets. It's just that every time he looks at him, he'll be reminded of the horrible abuse that he suffered by Benny's hands. But now, to find out that Eli is Richard's son is a slap to the face just a bit.

Sam looks over his shoulder to see his new friend hugging his father. Richard smiles, but then he sees the boy. Their eyes lock dramatically and Sam gives him a tight lipped smile, continuing to hobble away with Cas. They hop in the car, both exhausted by the events of this afternoon. Before DeMorte died, he said that more would find him and try to kill him should he side against them. It's not a relief to know, however, that not  _all_ manner of monsters are extinct. It's just gonna be one after the other now, and soon The Hunters will make another appearance. And when they do, they'll try to take him.

Keyword: Try.

****

Dean sits on the sofa, dressed down a bit. He took off his suit and is now in grey sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt. He usually finishes the important business within a couple of hours unless he other things to take care of. But now, he's relaxing until Sam gets home. He grins to himself when he thinks of his human. Yes,  _his_ human. He's hoping that his first day back wasn't all that stressful. Dean wants to hear all about it. Every single detail because he's genuinely interested in whatever he has to say. He has a voice after all.

As he turns on the television, the doorbell rings, prompting Dean to get up swiftly and towards the door. He's grinning so bright right now. But when he opens the door, his grin fades significantly. There before him, is Sam and Castiel, but that's not all. They both look worse for wear. Like they've both been through Hell. God, it really looks bad. Sam's hair is a little messed up around the sides and Castiel's clothes are disheveled. Dean's sure that, whatever story is behind this, is an interesting one indeed. He only stands there, arms crossed with a slightly worried expression on his features. What happened to them? Well, no better way than to ask.

"Sam?" Dean unintentionally snickers at the boy standing in front of him. "How--How was your first day back at school?"

The distraught teenager sniffles and wipes at his nose. He then pouts. "I lost my shoe..."

****

Right after giving a brief summary of what happened to him, Sam goes upstairs to take a shower while Cas talks more about it in detail with Dean. It's a well needed shower in his honest opinion. He needs to wash away the dirt and the grime from that epic fight that took place in the gym. His shoulders, back, chest and limbs all ache now, but he's gotta get clean. Even if this pain remains tomorrow, he's still going to school. Eli's counting on it. Under the steady stream of water, Sam wonders about just how small the fucking world is.

Two chance encounters with Richard after they had sex that night. It's a little weird though. Being close to the son of one of his former clients. He just hopes that they never stay in the same room for too long. When he's all cleaned, Sam grabs his towel and bathrobe, fastening the the little belt. Right away, right after he steps into the bedroom, he knows that something is off. The door leading out into the hall is halfway closed; it was definitely closed because he was the one who closed it. Just as he goes to close it once ahain, he's pinned up against the door by another person. He tries to scream, but a hand is pressed to his mouth, muffling his screams.

It soon comes to his attention that the person doing this is none other than John Winchester. He smirks down at Sam with a hungry look in his eyes. He licks his lips, flicking out his tongue briefly. No...this can't be happening. Not again! He didn't just escape one situation to fall into another! Sam quietly whimpers in disgust as John's hand slips under his robe, fondling his privates. He presses his face into his neck, inhaling deeply and licking a long, wet stripe that causes the boy to shudder. Why is he doing this!? Is he that damn irresistible that his boyfriend's father also wants him? It's sick; Sam feels himself hardening from the elder Winchester's touch.

"It's best if you don't make noise." John chuckles. "Not unless you want Dean to see you like this. You know, erect and wanting more from his own father. You look so delicious like this."

That's not it at all! He knows that touching there will do that to someone! Sam tries to speak, but he can't form the words. He can only gasp and moan as John continues to mess with him. It's no secret that this motherfucker is enjoying what he's doing. Sam decides that it's best if he doesn't make noise like John says. He has a plan. If only he can speak. If he's able to use his mouth again, the plan will work. He's got something to say to this Vampire. However, it's becoming hard to keep his composure while this pervert touches him.

"I envy my son, Sam, only because he has you. What makes him so special? Didn't he ravage you just like the other men? Didn't he take you here just to fuck you? I suppose that doesn't matter now, does it? You look like him in this light. Like someone from a long time ago. But I have to tell you something about him. About Dean." John slips a finger inside of Sam, making him cringe. "He's keeping secrets from you. You think you know him, but do you really? There's something huge that he's hiding from you, Sam. And I'd tell you...but only if you let me have you. What's your answer?"

He releases his hand from Sam's mouth, but keeps the other where it is, teasing the poor boy. "I won't let you have me. You know what I can do, you've seen it! I'll kill you before you even get the chance...I swear it. Dean would never lie to me. He loves me...and if I don't kill you, he will..."

John seems taken aback by Sam's harsh but heartfelt words. He ceases his actions with the other hand, glaring deeply into his almost-victim's eyes. He unexpectedly curls a hand around the boy's neck. He's not squeezing, just keeping him in place, yet Sam instinctively puts his hands around John's wrist. The Vampire's eyes turn red; only his and Dean's are that color while Castiel's are blue. Why is that? Now isn't really the time to be focused on supernatural eye color. Sam feebly calls out for Dean. It sounds like a sob more than anything else. He knows that his lover has heard him because he's got enhanced hearing.

"Gotta go now, Love." John gently kisses his forehead. His actions are strange. "We'll see each other once more before the real truth comes out."

In a flash, Sam finds himself on the floor and against the wall. John had let him go, using his speed to open the window and climb out. At the same time, Dean barrels in, eyes wide and fangs bared. He looks about ready to murder someone or, in his father's case,  _something_. He hastily goes to the window, looking up, down and sideways for the intruder. Dean's features return to normal when he looks upon Sam's slumped form on the floor. He goes to his level, making it a point to not look between his legs. He knows what John was trying to do and it only makes Sam feel more ashamed.

"Bastard..." Dean growls in reference to his father. "If he comes back here, I'll kill him. He'll regret the day that he crossed me. I promise that I won't leave you alone anymore..."

The words that John hurled at him earlier replay on an endless loop in his head. Sam keeps his face down. "Don't...don't make promises you can't keep..."

"Sam...? What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

He lifts his head up, looking directly into Dean's eyes. "Is there anything that you wanna tell me, Dean? Anything at all? No matter how bad it is? Anything?"

The boy sees how troubled the Vampire looks right now. He frowns with a deadly serious expression. "Did John say something to you?"

"No, not exactly. He didn't say much." Sam sighs, tears forming in his eyes. "I've told you everything there is about me, Dean. It'd only be right if you did the same. I trust you so much. I know that you wouldn't do or say anything to hurt me intentionally. I love you."

"Sammy, I love you too--"

"Just swear to me, okay?" It's barely a whisper. "Just swear to me that...that you're not keeping anything from me. That you've been nothing but honest this whole time. I wanna hear you say it."

Dean, obviously having some sort of internal battle, grabs Sam's hand. "I swear."

The boy nods, disappointed. "Okay..."

He's sad because he knows that Dean is lying.

**Author's Note:**

> What an episode! I can't wait to find out what happens next! ;) What's Dean hiding...? Who does Sam look like to John? What's happening between Balthazar and Cas? Is Eli aware of what his father and Sam did, yet strangely okay with it? So many unanswered questions! More to come soon!


End file.
